


Эпоха катастрофических столкновений

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: ― Адриана, моя суженая, моя ряженая, ― начал Гастон. Копна светлых волос блестела на солнце, солнечные очки отражали лицо Адрианы. ― Как твой день?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Я не жалею ни о чем](http://img.ii4.ru/images/2017/02/18/806737_kiss_262kb.png).

На смуглом лице Али не нашлось ни следа сочувствия.

― Просто пойди и поговори с ней. Ты от этого не развалишься.  
― Как будто она мне ответит.  
― Ты Аполлон на ножках в розовых штанах. Кто перед тобой сможет устоять?

Морис оторвал взгляд от спины Адрианы и перевёл его на друга:

― Издеваешься?  
― Думаешь? Хм. Да, похоже на то.

В школьном дворе царило оживление. В воздухе витал запах осени и шорох хрустящих тетрадных страниц. Обсуждалось домашнее задание, грядущие экскурсии, сериалы и мультики ― всё подряд. И новая реклама с Адрианой тоже обсуждалась, конечно же.

Морис снова упёрся взглядом в спину одноклассницы и обречённо вздохнул. Они сидели через три столика друг от друга здесь, а в классе вообще совсем рядом, но это никак не помогало найти общую тему для разговора, или хотя бы перестать заикаться каждый раз.

Он сам не понимал, что на него находит ― просто каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Адрианой Агрест, он пунцовел, ему становилось жарко, и мысли превращались из сложных предложений в однословные заикания.

Хорошо хоть сейчас она на них не смотрела.

Будто услышав его мысли, Адриана обернулась ― золотая коса, перекинутая через плечо, чуть сползла назад ― улыбнулась Морис и помахала рукой. Поднялась, подбирая со стола книжку, и устремилась к ним через толпу.

― Зачем она к нам идёт, зачем…   
― А ты будто бы и не рад?  
― Я волнуюсь!  
― Ой, а я и не заметил. ― Али даже брови вскинул. ― Мы вообще-то послезавтра будем проект делать. Кино снимать. И ты костюмер. Забыл?

Морис забыл даже, как дышать. Адриана неумолимо добиралась до их столика, всё так же лучезарно улыбаясь, и Морис постепенно терял способность воспринимать хоть какую-то информацию.

И вот в ту минуту ― ту самую минуту, когда Адриана положила свою книгу к ним на стол, её подхватил в танце непонятно откуда взявшийся Гастон Буржуа. Адриана в его руках выглядела совсем как куколка. С той лишь разницей, что у кукол искреннее страдание на лице рисуют достаточно редко.

― Адриана, моя суженая, моя ряженая, ― начал Гастон. Копна светлых волос блестела на солнце, солнечные очки отражали лицо Адрианы. ― Как твой день?  
― Был лучше, пока ты не решил меня покружить. Поставь меня на место, пожалуйста.

Морис стиснул под столом кулаки. Хотелось бы ему Гастону настучать по макушке, но не мог же он просто так на него кинуться. Адриана такого рвения не оценила бы.

― Как я могу опустить тебя на эту бренную землю, что недостойна тебя носить?

Али на своём месте прокашлялся:

― «Отличный денёк. Но не такой отличный, как я». ― Он скосил взгляд на Мориса, а Морис скосил взгляд на него. ― Что ты сидишь? Вот тебе отличный шанс спасти свою несчастную принцессу.

Морис собрался возразить, но Гастон решил поцеловать свою подругу детства в щёку. Судя по лицу Адрианы, от такой близости она тоже была не в восторге.

Морис поднялся, стиснул зубы и, насупившись, направился прямо к Гастону. Похлопал его по плечу, надеясь только, что получит в зубы сразу (ведь тогда ему _придётся_ давать сдачи, да?), и расплылся в улыбке.

― Послушай, Буржуа. Мне нужно обсудить с Адрианой её костюм для съёмок. Ты нам помешал. И ты не мог бы, хм.

Краем глаза Морис смотрел на Адриану, которая осторожно, плавно, как кошка, выскальзывала из ослабевших объятий отвлёкшегося Гастона.

― Ты не мог бы свалить?  
― Да как ты смеешь так со мной говорить? Ты помнишь вообще, кто я? А кто моя мать?! Ты и твоё семейство булочников…  
― Гастон. ― Адриана всё же выбралась из его железной хватки и теперь выглядывала из-за Мориса. ― Будь вежливым. Мне за тебя стыдно.

Укор сработал моментально ― Гастон покраснел, призвал своего верного припевалу и скрылся в толпе, разразившись гневными воплями только на другом конце двора.

Морис сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь заставить себя обернуться. Адриана осторожно сжала его руку в своей, обошла его сама и улыбнулась.

― Спасибо, что помог, ― вежливо прожурчала она своим мелодичным голоском.

Мориса бросило в жар. Он точно знал, что пошёл красными пятнами от смущения. Адриана, впрочем, вернула его с небес на землю:

― А ты правда хотел со мной костюм обсудить?

Он, вообще-то, ещё даже не думал о нём. Даже не собирался о нём думать.

― Ну, ― он неловко почесал в затылке. Нужно было говорить. Нужно было соображать. Адриана стояла очень близко и пахла марципанами. Не выставить себя совсем уж кретином было сложно. ― Э-э. Ты! Вот. Для начала, я бы хотел обсудить, что ты сама хотела бы надеть… 

Али спел что-то победоносное себе под нос и скрылся ещё до того, как Морис и Адриана сели за освободившийся столик, начисто позабыв отпустить руки друг друга.


End file.
